Love is a Battlefield
by ScarletEyes17
Summary: Due to a shoot-out Misaki is now in the care of the rebel Usui Takumi. Misaki calls herself a 'prisoner of war'. Usui just treats her more of a guest. Usui is open about his feelings, but Misaki can't say the same. Will Misaki push away her feelings for Usui? He is a criminal after all or maybe cupid just needs bullets instead of arrows to spread the love between these two.
1. Chapter 1

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 1: The Alien Rebel and the Demon Lieutenant**

Seika has now entered the state of totalitarianism. Poverty is wide spread and the people are compelled to rebel against the new government. One particular group of people is dead set to bring the leaders down.

_**Military Headquarters…**_

"Lieutenant Ayuzawa, the rebels are on the move. They were seen smuggling heavy weaponry through the mountain side. The soldiers stationed there got into a shoot-off with them." Yukimura said as he saluted to Misaki

"Shit. We can't let them higher up the mountain; they'll be able to set up bases there." Misaki said, her brows furrowed. She had gotten a mail from one of the supposed rebels a week before, it went a little something like this:

_Lieutenant Ayuzawa, _

_How are you my beautiful, raven-haired lieutenant? I just wanted to let you know that we'll be moving some of our weaponry to our base up in the mountains. If you're wondering which one, well figure it out for yourself. Before I end this letter may I just say how cute you look when you get so pissed off when you fail to catch us? I hope we meet soon. I would love to be your acquaintance or maybe even your boyfriend? _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Your Alien Stalker_

_P.S._

_Attached to this letter is a cute picture of you wearing your very short summer dress. You can keep it as a gift. Stay cute for me. Until we meet…_

Remembering the letter made Misaki blush a bit. '_What the hell is wrong with that guy? Does he think this is just a game? They're facing treason against the government, such idiots. And how did he get my picture? I was on a day off that day!_' Misaki thought to herself

"Is General Igarashi back from the meeting yet?" Misaki asked

"No, Lieutenant. He says you may give orders to charge up the mountains." Yukimura answered

"How about General Walker?" Misaki asked again

"Neither of them is here. They're still attending a summit in China." Yukimura said

"Alright, prepare the troops. We're heading off to the mountains. Get as much weapons as you can. Tell the technical department to locate any buildings in the mountains through satellite. Send the images to the troops PDA's, that'll serve as their maps. We leave by tomorrow morning." Misaki ordered

Yukimura went immediately and started to give out Misaki's orders

"Let's see you be my boyfriend after I kill you my _Alien Stalker_." Misaki said to herself

_**Rebel Mountain Base…**_

"Usui-san is it really alright that you sent her a letter? You know that would provoke her right?" Kanou asked

"That's exactly the point. She comes to us." Usui said

"Why do you want to see her so badly?"

"Because she looks so cute don't you think? Besides I have a plan that involves her." Usui said grinning to himself

The secret operation of the military was leaked by the media so Usui immediately got word of it. He had the rebels to prepare the weaponry and to camouflage their houses. Nobody knows of it, but there's actually a functioning community up on the mountains which consists only of rebels.

"Kanou, prepare the medics too. Don't let the soldiers access the bank and the hospitals; we'll need those if ever someone got injured. Do not shoot until I say so. Do not kill anyone unless necessary. These people do not know what they're fighting for." Usui said seriously

"I hope you know what you're doing Usui-san." Kanou said and went out to carry orders

"The Demon Lieutenant Ayuzawa. I'm going to make you mine." Usui said, grinning as he looked at a picture of Misaki wearing a summer dress and sitting on her porch, smiling so sweetly.

Now some of you might be wondering how he got that picture. Well, like the stalker that he is, he one time, followed Misaki back to her house and saw her smile _and_ wearing such a cute short summer dress. So he secretly took that picture of her. He's kept that picture since and stares at it for hours in a day. He slowly found himself falling for his sworn enemy. The beautiful raven-haired demon Ayuzawa Misaki.

_**Military base: Departure area…**_

As dawn approached the troops prepared themselves for the battle ahead. They knew the rebels weren't to be taken lightly. Many soldiers have been injured just going into light shoot-offs with them. What more now that this is an actual battle and not some petty hold-them-off shit?

"Lieutenant, we need to wire you." Yukimura said

"I do not need to be wired, besides why do you need to hear everything that I say throughout the course of battle? It's not like I'm going to have a chat with those scumbags." Misaki said, she hates being wired, it's like getting your privacy out of you

"It is standard procedure Lieutenant." Yukimura said

"Ugh fine." Misaki said, she is so annoyed with standard procedures

"Everything's set let's go."

_**Madaki; Rebel Village…**_

"Is everyone ready?" Usui asked

"Yes, we have everyth-" Kanou was cut off by the sound of gunfire down at the base of the mountains

"They're here early. Better greet them 'good morning'. Get my gun and mask. I'm going down there. We can't let them reach this place." Usui said seriously

Usui ran to the base of the mountains and was greeted by gunfire by one of the troops. Someone spotted him already. The shots continued. In an act of annoyance he returned fire and was able to shoot the soldier at his shoulder. It may not look like it, but Usui is a master marksman. Usui walked over to him to see if he killed him. He doesn't want much bloodshed.

"Hey, are you alright?" Usui asked cautiously, his gun still pointing at the enemy

"Bastard." A whisper came from the soldier. _He _happens to be a _she_

"Who the hell shots someone and asks if he's alright? Oh and newsflash I'm a girl." Misaki said, clearly pissed off

"Ayuzawa?" Usui asked, he knows this isn't the right time to be amused but her answer just gives him so much amusement

"Hey how do you know my name?" Misaki asked, her voice starting to fade. She was losing a lot of blood and soon she'll lose consciousness

Usui walked over to her and kneeled down. He took her in his arms, cradling her.

"I'm so sorry Ayuzawa, I didn't know it was you." Usui said sincerely.

Misaki could only see the rebel's eyes because he was wearing a mask. Those piercing emerald eyes, they were looking at her so, so…lovingly? Misaki thought she could see love and genuine concern in the rebel's eyes. Despite the blood loss her cheeks managed to give off a pink color

"Hang on Ayuzawa, I'll get your wounds treated." Usui said as he rushed to the top of the mountains

"W-where?" Misaki asked, then suddenly lost consciousness

"Don't die on me Ayuzawa!" Usui said

Misaki didn't say anything else. She lay limp in Usui's arms. Usui looked like he was running for a marathon. He ran at full speed trying to take Misaki to Madaki hospital.

_**Madaki Hospital…**_

Everyone was stunned when they saw who Usui was bringing in for treatment. It was a government troop!

"U-Usui –san, is it really alright to keep her here?" The nurse asked

"She won't stay for too long. I just need the bullet out of her shoulder." Usui said

"A-alright I'll call for a doctor." The nurse said as she left

Usui sat outside the operating room for hours. '_How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe I shot her! If anything happens to her I don't know what I'll do._' Usui said as he mentally smacked himself

"Usui-san." The doctor snapped him out of his mental agony

"How is she? Is she alright?" Usui asked frantically

"She is stable. We successfully removed the bullet in her shoulder. Thankfully it wasn't in too deep." The doctor said

"Can I bring her home tonight? I don't want her to stay here." Usui said honestly

"I'll prepare her release form, if you'll excuse me." The doctor said as he turned to leave

_**Usui Mansion…**_

Usui was able to bring Misaki home with him that night. He gently set her down his king size bed and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder. He place gently placed a kiss on Misaki's forehead and stroked her hair lovingly.

"I'm sorry Ayuzawa. I didn't mean to do this to you." Usui said as he held Misaki's hands and kissed it

Usui watched Misaki sleep that night before he went to sleep himself. He took his moment taking in every facial feature she has. From the shape of her brows to the full lips that he's been wanting to kiss for so long. He also found out that she talks in her sleep. 'Kill Alien Stalker' seems to be on top of her list. Usui just chuckles when he hears it from her.

"Good night Ayuzawa sweet dreams." Usui said as he planted a kiss in Misaki's lips

Morning came and the sun's rays were peeking at the window. Misaki opened her eyes.

"Since when have I gotten in bed?" Misaki asked herself.

She looked around. This wasn't her bedroom, she realized. It was really huge. Like a penthouse occupying a whole floor of a building and this is just a bedroom! It had huge windows which were draped in red velvet curtains. A desk was placed across the room. Simple but elegant. A bookshelf was placed beside it with gold pin striping on the sides. A huge chandelier was placed at the center of the room. Two doors were placed a few meters apart. One of the doors flew open. And a man clad in nothing but a towel draped over his waist came out.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Misaki screamed

"You're awake!" Usui said as he ran over to hug Misaki.

I'm sure he didn't mean it but his towel suddenly fell on the floor exposing him in front of Misaki. Her face was pricless. It was beet red. Redder than that actually, but I don't know any color that could describe it.

"Get out you pervert! Get out! Gyaaaaaaaaaa!" Misaki shouted as she threw every pillow at Usui, including the alarm clock and the lamp beside her. Her eyes were shut tight. She saw his 'thingy'!

"Well, that was embarrassing. I'm sorry Ayuzawa, I guess I should have dressed first, but I forgot to get some clothes in the closet. I was too preoccupied." Usui said as he picked up the towel, draped it over his waist and walked over to the closet.

Misaki still had her eyes shut. She can't believe what just happened, she saw _it_ and she saw how big it was.

"Damn it Misaki, get it out of your mind. Grrr get it out!" Misaki mentally screamed

"Ayuzawa, you can open your eyes now." Usui said to her

"You pervert! I'm not a virgin anymore and it's all your fault!" Misaki screamed at him

"Hey, nothing happened last night. Besides seeing it doesn't change anything" Usui said defensively, trying to hold back the laugh that wants to escape his lips

"Just get out! You pervert!" Misaki kept on screaming

"Alright, alright, I'll get out. Tell me when you're hungry 'kay?" Usui said and went out the door

"Oh and one last thing don't move too much, you're gunshot wound might burst open." Usui reminded her

Now that he mentioned it, her shoulder was hurting like hell and right on cue her tummy grumbled, but she ignored it. There's no way she'll ask for food from that pervert. She just went back to sleep to avoid the hunger.

It was almost sun down and Misaki haven't asked for food yet. Usui was getting worried so he decided to bring some for her.

"Misaki, hey Misaki, wake up." Usui said as he gently shaked Misaki

"mmmmm What is it?" Misaki asked as she rubbed off the sleep from her eyes

"I brought you food my sweet little angel." Usui said with a smile

"Now I'm your _angel?_" Misaki asked

"You've always been my angel." Usui said seriously

"I don't believe we've met before." Misaki said, confused

"We haven't but I know you very well." Usui said with a teasing smirk

Misaki was wide eyed. A realization has dawned upon her.

"You're the alien stalker?" Misaki shouted

"Nice to meet you my raven-haired lieutenant!" Usui said as he shook Misaki's hand

Misaki looked deeply into the self-proclaimed alien's eyes, the same emerald ones that looked at her with love and concern. Her heart softened a bit

"You don't look evil." Misaki blurted out

Usui couldn't help but laugh. Such a clueless girl.

"W-what are you laughing for? Did I say something funny?" Misaki asked her brows furrowed, she's starting to think this guy's crazy

"Nothing I'm just glad you're safe." Usui said as he engulfed Misaki in a hug. Usui thought Misaki looked so cute with her brows furrowed

'_Yup this guy is crazy_.' Misaki thought

_**Military Headquarters…**_

"Where is Lieutenant Ayuzawa?" Tora asked

"She went missing yesterday after she advanced up the mountain. We tried to track her down but her GPS was disabled. We tried to look for her in the last position she was found but she isn't there. Her gun was found on the scene though." Yukimura said

"One of them must've taken her." Tora said

"Should we send for rescue troops immediately?" Yukimura asked

"No, let her stay there. We'll rescue her when it's time. I'm sure they'll keep her alive. She's their ace." Tora said having a devious smirk on his face

"What are you planning general?" Gerard asked

"Oh nothing. We can use her as our spy. I'm sure she'll try to figure out as much as she can from the rebels. We can use that information, so just let her say there for a while" Tora said a smirk playing on his lips

"Very well, but if Ayuzawa gets hurt, you're responsible. You know how my brother is." Gerard warned

"Yes, I know" Tora said as he left the room

"I hope you know what you're doing Tora." Gerard said…

Okaaaaaaay, I know this isn't the story you expected from me because the other one is still ongoing but I just wanted to see if this one's okay. Leave your reviews ;) I promise to update the other story within the day so stay put!

Ja Mata! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 2: Today and the Future**

_**Military Headquarters…**_

"_Word got out that Lieutenant General Ayuzawa Misaki has been missing for two days now. A source tells us that she's been taken captive by the rebels and locked up in one of their mountain bases. We are yet to know what actions the military will take to get back our beloved soldier_." The news reporter said

"Tora this is bad, news are getting out that Ayuzawa is missing. It might arouse the people that they are not safe in the hands of our government anymore, now that one of our high ranking officials is taken captive." Gerard said worriedly

"Who knows maybe her alien stalker took her." Tora said coldly

"I know you got into a fight with her but that's not the way to treat your woman. You're going too far on this." Gerard said

"So now I'm the bad guy? She might be screwing with him right now." Tora said on the verge of screaming

"You know what Ayuzawa said, it was just an anonymous letter. She didn't know to whom it came from and she's not cheating on you." Gerard argued

Tora just stayed quiet. He could still remember the argument he started with Misaki because he got jealous of some guy Misaki doesn't even know. He felt so stupid. Now he felt like Misaki would slip from his grasp.

_Flashback…_

_Tora went to Misaki's office to ask her out for lunch. _

"_Misaki." Tora knocked on her door. No reply_

"_Misaki, you in there?" Tora knocked again, no reply_

_Tora turned the knob and found out it wasn't locked so he went inside. Misaki wasn't in her office. A ton of paperwork was on her desk though._

_Tora was about to leave when he noticed a pink envelope on top of the pile. He got curious and opened the envelope. He saw a letter and Misaki's picture inside._

_Tora was furious when he saw what the letter said. He thought that Misaki was having an affair with one of the rebels. He was so pissed that when Misaki walked into the room he confronted her immediately._

"_What is this Misaki?" Tora walked up to her, practically waving the letter in front of her face. Misaki was wide eyed for a moment._

"_Why are you going through my stuff? Since when did I give you permission to do so?" Misaki said trying to hold herself back from yelling at him._

"_Are you having an affair Misaki?" Tora went straight to the point. Misaki was outraged. Her face is all red now. She can't believe that after being together for three years Tora hasn't learned to trust her yet._

"_NO, I am not having an affair with anyone. That just came in the mail today. That's it." Misaki said. _

"_Misaki tell me the truth. Are you having an affair?" Tora asked again with much venom in his voice_

"_I said I'm not! Why can't you learn to trust me? Does three years of being together mean nothing to you?" Misaki yelled_

"_I just wanted to know." Tora said_

"_You know what? Just get out!" Misaki yelled_

_Tora went out of her office. He hasn't spoken to her ever since. He went to the summit without Misaki sending him off…_

"Tora I think you should still try to fix it. Three years is a pretty long time." Gerard suggested

"Yeah, you're right." Tora agreed.

"And you better hurry, seems like my brother has taken a liking to her." Gerard warned.

_**Usui Mansion…**_

"Good morning Ayuzawa!" Usui greeted. He had a tray of food with him.

"Ah, good morning to you too, perverted alien stalker." Misaki greeted back

"I have a name you know." Usui said pouting childishly. Misaki found it cute.

"Well what is your name pervert?" Misaki asked

"Usui Takumi at your service milady." Usui said as he took Misaki's hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Alright then, what's for breakfast Usui-kun?" Misaki asked

"I don't know what you like so I just cooked all sorts. For breakfast you will have pancakes with maple syrup, bacon and eggs, some hash browns, rice omelet and since I don't what you drink in the morning, I prepared tea, coffee, milk and orange juice. Oh and you can just call me Usui." He said with a dashing smile as he enumerated the list of things he got her. He was pleased as he earned a small blush from his sweet little angel.

"Thanks, I guess?" Misaki said, dumbfounded as the food were placed in front of her looked so pretty. It was as if she was in a five star hotel rather than an enemy's house.

"Hey, Usui, why are you so nice to me?" Misaki asked, aren't enemies supposed to be…well, enemies?

"Because you're so cute." Usui answered with a smile on his face.

Misaki just blushed and muttered "Baka."

Usui couldn't tell her that he actually has feelings for her. Well, not yet anyway, he needs to wait for the right moment to tell her. Or maybe the right time to tease her about it.

"So if you find another soldier whose cute you'd save him and be nice to him?" Misaki asked

"I'm not gay Ayuzawa. I don't fucking care if the soldier's cute, he can kiss the ground. You're just an exception because I like you." Usui said with a teasing smirk on his face.

The '_I like you' _part of his statement kept echoing inside Misaki's mind and there she goes evaluating the situation at hand. She finds Usui sweet and gentle oh and not to mention a pervert, but she can definitely feel the warmth radiating from him whenever Usui's nearby. She can't say for sure, but she's starting to like him too.

'_Argh, don't think like that Misaki! You still haven't fixed things with Tora, and who knows, he might be worrying his ass over you by now_.' Misaki said in her mind.

Misaki was too preoccupied to even notice that Usui started to write something on her forehead. He had to snap his fingers a few times just to bring Misaki back.

"Earth to Misaki, your shuttle just crashed, hey!" Usui said, snapping his fingers.

"Roger that!" Usui said, imitating Misaki's voice in a super girly manner.

"Hey! I don't sound like that." Misaki said, pouting and crossing her arms like a child. Usui had to hold back an urge to kiss her right there and then.

"Well, that seemed to work. Alright, you better eat up, were going to town after this." Usui said as he spooned a piece of pancake and fed it to Misaki.

"I can eat by myself." Misaki said, her cheeks tainted with a little pink.

"Alright, be ready in an hour. I'll come and get you." Usui said as he patted her head and turned to leave.

'_Going to town huh? I guess this is my chance to learn more about these rebels_.' Misaki mentally grinned to herself.

Misaki finished her breakfast and set the plates aside. She made the bed and headed towards the bathroom. What she saw in the mirror was definitely Usui's doing.

"USUI TAKUMI YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Misaki screamed from the top of her lungs.

Written on her forehead in a beautiful font are the words: _Usui's Sexy Demon Angel with a kiss mark drawn on the side_

Usui was just laughing his ass off in the living room when he heard Misaki scream out his name from the bathroom. It took her too long to notice. But he was definitely getting his share of amusement.

"Ayuzawa is so cute." Usui said to himself.

_Forty-five minutes later…_

"Usui!" Misaki called out

Usui turned to see how Misaki looked only to be greeted by her fists.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Writing such words on my face!" Misaki exclaimed

"You didn't like it? And I even put so much effort on it." Usui said with a sad face.

"Oh let's just go!" Misaki said heading for the door. Usui just followed chuckling.

_**Madaki; Rebel Village**_

Usui was taking Misaki out for a spin on his Zucatti motorbike. You can tell that Misaki was enjoying herself by the way she looked at the trees and the cherry blossoms all around her. She hugged Usui from the back holding on for dear life as he sped on the streets at Mach speed.

"Usui can you slow down a little? I'm gonna fall off!" Misaki yelled, battling with the engine's roar

"Don't worry we're almost there!" Usui said

Usui continued at his maximum speed trying not to crash at every twist and turn.

"We're here Ayuzawa!" Usui exclaimed

"Baka Usui! We could've crashed." Misaki said, a bit pissed

"Don't worry as long as you're with me nothing bad will happen to you." Usui said as he confidently held his head high. Misaki just started to walk towards the shop. Usui took her to a Ramen shop.

"Usui, I just had breakfast, why take me to a Ramen shop?" Misaki asked

"Well the ramen here is simply delicious, you have to try it Misa-chan." Usui said

"Misa-chan?" Misaki asked with her brow raised

"Yeah, I'll call you Misa-chan from now on!" Usui said happily

"Fine, whatever you say, let's just eat." Misaki said as she headed inside.

Usui and Misaki sat across each other. They both ordered the house special and were enjoying a light conversation when the news clip of Ayuzawa missing brought attention to her. The people started looking their way. Uh oh.

"Usui people are starting to notice." Misaki said quietly

"I know, we should leave before they start a riot." Usui said grabbing her hand and lead her out the shop.

"Put your helmet on Misaki, this is going to be a rough ride." Usui said as he started the engine.

Just after Usui and Misaki left the shop a video clip of Tora in a live conference played

"_Misaki if you're watching this, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to act like a jerk. Don't worry now, we'll get you out of there just you wait_." Tora said sincerely.

"Usui where are we going this time? I can't go out in public!" Misaki said

"Don't worry; I'm just going to introduce you to some friend." Usui said

_**Sakura's Flower Shop…**_

"Sakura-chan!" Usui called out

"Usui is that you?" Sakura said as she peeked her head out the door

"Ah it is you! And who is that lovely lady beside you?" Sakura asked

"Wait, I know you! You're the missing officer; they say they're going to launch a search operation to find you a.s.a.p.!" Sakura said

"How did you know that?" Misaki asked

"You were on TV, well, your face was anyway." She said as she giggled.

"Oh and your boyfriend is so sweet, he went and apologized in public because he says he acted like a jerk towards you before." Sakura said, she's all giddy now

"He what now?" Misaki said dumbfounded, so even Tora knows how to apologize.

Usui just remained silent. '_So Misaki has a boyfriend already huh?_ _I guess I'll just have to be extra irresistible then. She deserves better than that jerk she calls a boyfriend.'_ Usui said grinning deviously to himself. He'll do everything to have Misaki for himself. He knows it was selfish but he knows he'll take good care of her better than anyone else.

Misaki and Sakura seem to be getting along. Sakura is so happy that she has another friend. She kept teasing Misaki about how sweet Tora's message was for her and how she seems to be stuck in a love triangle.

"A love triangle? No way!" Misaki said, a bit surprised

"But don't you think Usui-kun would be a nice boyfriend too?" Sakura asked

"Yeah, I guess so, but I already have one." Misaki answered

"Well that's just sad. You're the first girl that Usui-kun ever cared for. He never takes other women out on his motorcycle or let anyone else stay at his house. You're like his VIP guest and he even cooks for you!" Sakura said, trying to sound sad. She's in with Usui on this one. She prefers Usui for her newly found friend.

"Well I'm sure he'll find a nice woman for himself." Misaki said to reassure her friend.

"You're right Misaki but I still think you tow are perfect for each other!" Sakura said

The rest of the afternoon was spent having tea at Sakura's house and playing with her dog Cherry. Usui decided that it was time to go when the sun began to set.

_**Usui Mansion…**_

"Hey Usui, why do you treat me like I'm one of your people?" Misaki asked, the curiosity bug bit her.

"Because I know you can be trusted." Usui said simply

"But I'm your enemy; doesn't that make you a bit cautious?" Misaki asked

"Nope. Misaki is a kind hearted girl who only fights for what's right. She's honest and hardworking and most of all is in love with her alien stalker." Usui said seriously.

Misaki thought Usui's little speech was kind of sweet but the last part ruined it all.

"Ha! You wish pervert. Who's ever gonna fall for _you_?" Misaki said mockingly

"Let's just see Misa-chan. I have my ways of getting what I want." Usui said as he leaned in so that his face was just inches away from Misaki's.

"Do you have a fever Misa-chan? Your face is so red." Usui asked innocently though his eyes says otherwise, he never pulled his face away from her too.

"No it's all your fault!" Misaki yelled at his face. Usui gave her a quick peck on her lips and started to run for his life.

"Oh no you _didn't _just do that!" Misaki said as she chased after him

"Oh I just _did_, and I'll do it again and again until Misa falls for me!" Usui yelled as he continued running and laughing.

_**Military Headquarters: Tora's office…**_

"Tora where is my daughter?" Minako asked frantically through the phone.

"We're still looking for her Minako-san but I promise we'll bring her back home." Tora reassured her

"I want her alive Tora, _alive._" Minako said as she ended the phone call. He just stared into space after that.

Tora took a frame with a photo of him and Misaki back at the Military academy. They just started dating back then. He felt a small stab in his heart. He was losing her, he knew, and now he has a rival to take care of.

"I'll get you back Misaki. No matter what." Tora said as he stroked Misaki's picture with his thumb…

Chapter's done! Okay so they're a bit OOC on this one, sorry about that. Oh and did you notice that Usui's bike was a spoof of a Ducati? XD So what do you guys think? And no don't worry, Tora and Misaki being an item is just for a short while (?) hmmm have to decide on that one, you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who haven't well, leave one for me? I'll give you a free puppy! Or maybe a unicorn? How about some cookies that say 'welcome to the dark side'? Just tell me XD See you on the next page! (Whenever that's going to appear! Muwahahahahahaha XD)

Ja Mata! ;)

**Special Mention Corner:**

**sweetH34R7:** Takumi is Gerard's brother! XD anyway here's a cookie for you :D

**Hotmesschristine: **Thanks for the idea about the battlefield part, though not sure how I'll butt in Gerard. Still thinking of it XD Oh and a cookie for you too :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 3: Efforts in Vain**

_**Military Academy…**_

"_Ayuzawa-senpai! Igarashi –senpai has been staring at you for a while now!" said one of the girls with Misaki._

"_Let him be, he's wasting his time." Misaki said nonchalantly_

"_Boo, Ayuzawa-senpai is so cold hearted, but she's still so cool!" one of the girls said as she giggled._

"_Oooooh look, look! He's coming this way!" The girls squealed_

"_Come on let's go and give them some alone time." One of the girls urged and left Misaki alone to talk with Tora_

_Tora approached Misaki with a rose on his hand._

"_For you Misaki." Tora said as he smiled and gave Misaki the rose._

"_Thanks, but you didn't have to get me one." Misaki said_

"_No, it's fine really." Tora said and flashed her a smile_

"_You still haven't told them?" Tora asked_

"_Tell them what?" Misaki asked, trying to play innocent_

"_That we started going out." Tora said simply_

"_N-no, not yet." Misaki said as she blushed a bit._

"_Well they're going to find out eventually." Tora said with a chuckle_

"_Y-yeah I know." Misaki said_

"_Come on let's go grab some lunch, I'll treat you." Tora said as he took Misaki's hand in his…_

_**Usui Mansion…**_

It was already morning, and Usui was out cooking breakfast for his beloved Misaki. He turned on the TV and saw the footage of Tora appealing to Misaki. He gritted his teeth. He won't lose to him.

"Usui?" Misaki suddenly appeared in the kitchen. The scent of the pancakes woke her up.

"Good morning Misa-chan!" Usui greeted happily

"Have a good night's sleep?" Usui asked

"Hmmm, just fine. I had a dream." Misaki said, sleepiness invading her voice

"What's it about?" Usui asked

"It's a secret." Misaki said, he doesn't want Usui to know she dreamt about Tora, she's still upset with him herself.

"Breakfast is ready! " Usui declared and set the plates on the table.

Just when the sleepiness has left Misaki's senses has she noticed that Usui just wore his boxers under his apron. She blushed deeply seeing the gorgeous man in front of her clad in only his boxers. She saw his toned muscles and how it flexed whenever he moved, but what definitely caught her attention is Usui's perfect six pack. Usui caught her staring at him and smirked.

"I'm such a sight aren't I Misa-chan?" Usui asked teasingly

Well that definitely disrupted Misaki's fantasy.

"B-baka!" Misaki yelled at him her face still glowing red. She came up with a new quote now:

"_A man's sexuality is a woman's worst enemy. Especially if it's Usui's._" Misaki thought to herself.

Usui applauded himself mentally. He's plan definitely work. He promised himself he's going to be Misaki's eye candy every morning. Hey, what part of irresistible was he going to leave behind?

"Misaki, aren't you going to eat yet?" Usui asked innocently, but he definitely knew why she wouldn't touch her food.

"H-huh? Oh yeah." Misaki said as she started to eat.

They were silent after that. But that doesn't mean our alien isn't plotting to attract his target. In fact he's had that piercing stare for a while now, and Misaki is definitely growing uneasy. She looked up and was caught in his eyes. They look like they were playing a staring game, except Usui's stare has so many things to tell.

"Will you stop that?" Misaki asked, annoyed

"Stop what?" Usui asked innocently

"Staring at me!" Misaki yelled

Usui didn't waver though. He held her stare and just went back to eating his food. He took a piece of the pancake and put it in his mouth chewing on it slowly, never leaving Misaki's eyes. Misaki in return just blushed the hell out. She couldn't resist the sexy man in front of her. Especially with the way his sexy lips are moving while eating his food, inviting her for a passionate kiss.

The rest of Misaki's morning was spent in Usui's bedroom in silence. She didn't want to go out because a perverted alien decided that he'll wear boxers every day and every night. And she needed some space to think. Her heart was beating so fast back at the kitchen, and until now. She's never felt this way before. Sure she found Usui sexy, but it wasn't just that that attracted her to him. There's so much more. Something she never felt when she's with Tora. Something she'll never feel when she's with him. But it was wrong she knew. She was still in a relationship with him.

"Misaki." Usui was knocking on the door.

Misaki's heart went wild when she heard Usui's voice. She couldn't stop herself from thinking of him.

"C-come in." Misaki replied, still uncertain if it's the right thing to do.

"Hey, I'm sorry about this morning, I didn't mean to scare you." Usui said sincerely, he thought he scared her away because she's been in the room for a few hours now, so he decided to put on some actual clothes.

"N-no, i-it's fine really." Misaki reassured him

"So Misa-chan _did _enjoy seeing me that way. Well, that's a relief." Usui said teasingly with his signature smirk and started to strip his clothes.

"Who said I did?" Misaki shouted as she whacked Usui's head and pulled his shirt down again. She blushed _again,_ seeing a glimpse of his perfect stomach.

"So sly Misa-chan, anyway you want to do something this afternoon? We can go swim, or have a few rounds at the shooting range." Usui suggested.

"We can do both." Misaki said, she was getting pretty bored anyway

"Alright then, we can go to the shooting range first." Usui said

"In which part of town is it located?" Misaki asked, curious

"It's in my basement." Usui said

"Your basement huh? I guess the pool is in the basement too?" Misaki asked playfully

"Oh, that's just at the back. Come on." Usui urged and pulled her up.

_**Basement; Shooting Range…**_

"Are you having fun Misa-chan?" Usui asked her

Misaki fired a few rounds before answering Usui's question

"Yeah, I am! It's been a while since I held a gun and I love it!" Misaki said joyously

"I'm glad you like it down here. I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up your gun. I'm sure you'll have more fun shooting with your gun and having a picture of my handsome face on one of those targets." Usui said apologetically and teasingly.

"Oh, that? Its fine, they'll replace it when I get back." Misaki said, then froze at her statement. _When she gets back._ She wondered if she even wanted to leave, but she has to at some point. He's still the enemy and she has a life back in the city. A family and a man who's waiting for her. Also Usui's still a criminal.

Usui was surprised by her statement. '_So she still wants to go back huh_?' Usui asked himself. He'd do anything for her stay with him but he has to understand. '_I'll let you go back Misaki, when I'm sure you won't be coming back to that guy.' _Usui thought to himself.

"Usui, you want to try?" Misaki asked, trying to get their minds off her previous statement

"Sure, let's have a little fun Misa-chan, If I hit the bulls eye and the bullet goes through the same hole each time, I get a kiss from you." Usui said, definitely teasing

"Like I'd ever do that!" Misaki spat

"Oh so Misa-chan's a chicken!" Usui teased and started making chicken noises; it pissed her off so much.

"Oh it is _on_." Misaki said, not backing down

As soon as Usui started shooting at the targets she soon regretted her decision. Usui was hitting bull's eye with every shot and soon he completed the task.

"Where's my kiss Misa-chan?" Usui asked playfully

Misaki gave him a peck on his cheek and turned away.

"No fair Misa-chan, I want one on my lips." Usui said as he puckered his lips

Misaki tiptoed and brought her face close to him for a kiss when she suddenly stuck the gun barrel on Usui's puckered lips, she ran, laughing like a madman. Usui went after her and was able to grab her arm and pull her towards him. He cupped her face with both his hands and stared at her eyes lovingly. Misaki couldn't help but get lost in the depths of his eyes.

"U-Usui-" Misaki started

Misaki couldn't finish as Usui claimed her soft lips. He kissed her passionately and with much fervor. Misaki kissed him back with much passion. Their little love bubble got bigger as Usui parted her lips and started to explore. Misaki moaned into the kiss. She started to explore Usui's cave without a hint of hesitation when…

_Brrrng…brrrng...brrrng _Usui's phone rang. They broke away from each other panting and wanting for more.

"Shit. I have to get this. Excuse me for a while." Usui said as he kissed Misaki's forehead and answered the phone.

Misaki just stared and tilted her head wondering, as Usui's figure disappeared through the hall. '_What the hell just happened?_' Misaki asked herself.

Misaki went back to the room since she has nothing left to do. She doesn't know how to get Usui's pool because his house is too fucking big. She doesn't want to get lost in it. Especially now that she's alone.

She was about to lie on the bed when she saw a note placed on top of it.

_Misa-chan, _

_I'm sorry I have to leave, something came up. I know I promised to take you out swimming but it seems like you'll have to swim on your own. I prepared your swimsuit in the closet. It's the black one, I'm sure you'll find it immediately. I also wrote down written instructions on how to get to my pool. Enjoy yourself Misa-chan. I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't get too lonely without me._

_The love of your life that you could never live without,_

_Usui Takumi_

"What the hell is this? That guy is just unbelievable." Misaki said aloud.

Misaki walked over to the door of his closet hoping to find her swimwear immediately. She did not expect what she saw next. It's a walking closet. A _really_ big one.

"Damn. How the heck am I supposed to find it? This place is fucking huge!" Misaki thought to herself.

After fifteen minutes into the hunt, Misaki was starting to lose hope that she'll ever find her swimsuit. Just when everything seemed lost she saw a little compartment with her name on it. She opened it and saw lots of clothing inside it. Ranging from sweaters, some tees, cardigans, tank tops, halter tops, a few daring dress and *gasp* lingerie.

"What has Usui been doing? And how did he know my size?" Misaki asked herself. Blushing as she examined the lingerie.

She rummaged through the clothes and found her swimsuit. Which was…acceptable enough. It was strapless and only has strings to tie it at the back. Same goes for the lower part.

"Just for once, I wish he wouldn't incorporate any perverseness to anything." Misaki said dramatically, walking out of the closet.

_**Backyard….**_

"It's so beautiful here." Misaki said as she marveled on Usui's backyard.

It truly was beautiful. It looked like some nature reserve with trees standing tall and proud. Flowers are growing almost everywhere. From daisies to sunflowers to orchids. The grass looked thick and healthy but cut to just the right size. At the middle of it all is the pool, which was sparkling under the sun's rays. It looked like a pond. Though it was really designed to look that way.

"Such a nice day for a swim." Misaki said as she went in the pool. She just did a few laps then stayed still, floating on the water taking in the calmness of the surroundings.

Just as everything seemed perfect, was suddenly blocked by a huge gray cloud. Misaki stood upright on the pool preparing to leave when two pair of arms suddenly held her tight.

"Misaki." Usui whispered huskily into Misaki's ear

Misaki can feel Usui's warm breath on her neck, and the sudden skin to skin contact sent shivers down her spine. She can feel Usui's muscles as it tensed and flexed. Usui started trailing kisses and nibbled on the nape of her neck. Misaki's breathing got faster. Usui reached for the back of her top and tried to untie the strings when…

"Damn it, that's the second time today. Why are the fates so cruel to me?" Usui asked dramatically as the heavy down pour of rain stopped his hands from reaching any further.

"L-let's go inside Usui, we'll catch a cold at this rate." Misaki said, still blushing from the scene that played out a while ago.

_**Usui Mansion…**_

"Here you go." Usui said handing Misaki a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Misaki said

After drying themselves and taking a hot bath, they decided to hang out by the fireplace in Usui's bedroom.

"Misaki, I'm sorry, I think what I did back there was a bit too much at this time in our relationship." Usui said seriously, the glow of the fire reflecting in his eyes.

Misaki just looked at him wide-eyed, "Our relationship?"

"It's so obvious you've fallen for me Misaki." Usui said with a smile on his face. Reaching for her hand and intertwined it with his.

Misaki just stayed quiet. Her heart felt all jumpy when Usui called her by her name. She's never felt that way with Tora. There was that warmth in Usui that she finds comfort in. She doesn't want to leave.

"Maybe I have." Misaki said seriously.

"Have what Misaki?" Usui asked, anxious to hear her answer.

"Maybe I have fallen for you." She said looking into Usui's eyes.

Usui swore his heart jumped through his ribcage bursting with joy. He picked her up bridal style and twirls her around the room.

"Usuuuuui, put me down!" Misaki said, she was getting really dizzy.

When Usui has had his share of fun and dizziness he finally set Misaki down.

"So you'll just stay here with me, Misaki?" Usui asked with hope in his eyes

"I have to go back, Usui, my family's there, I have a job to do and…" Misaki stopped mid-sentence

"And what, Misaki?" Usui asked

"Tora, he's still my boyfriend." Misaki said sadly

"I promise I'll treat you better Misaki. You'll be happier with me." Usui said trying to convince her.

"I know I'll be happier with you, but I have to fix things back home first. I promise I'll come back when everything's settled." Misaki said to reassure him.

"Even if you become the government's enemy?" Usui asked

"Yes, I'll give it all up to stay with you. So just let me fix things back home, okay?" Misaki said

"Alright." Usui said as he wrapped Misaki in a tight hug.

"Now, you have some storytelling to do, about you and Tora. I want to know everything…"

_**Military Headquarters…**_

"So this is Usui Takumi huh?" Tora said as he looked at the files.

"Yes. He's my half-brother. I'm positive that he's the one who took Ayuzawa." Gerard said.

"Very well, we'll launch rescue missions in a couple of days. That'll give us enough time to prepare. I don't want her to stay there for much longer, and I'm sure she's gathered enough information on her own." Tora said.

"Let's just hope she doesn't have a change of heart while she is there." Gerard said.

Hey, guys. As you know I don't update over the weekends because I'm not home on the weekends. XD I enjoyed writing this chapter, though I wouldn't say it's all fluff. The pool scene was getting a little hot so I had to cool it down with some rain. XD So what do you guys think? I really hope you liked this one. Oh and to those who reviewed thanks a lot! So my valuable readers, can you leave some more for me? The reviews I mean. I' still handing out cookies and I'd really appreciate it. ;) See you on the next page! ^-^

Ja Mata! ^-^v

**Special Mention Corner:**

**Padfoot Starfyre: **I haven't listened to the song yet but I saw the title from a movie credit XD oh and a cookie for you :)

**Takumisa777:** Thanks for liking it :) Here's your free cookie :)

**sweetH34R7: **Hope you liked this chapter. There's not much ToraxMisa on this one :) Here's your second cookie :)

**Hotmesschristine**: You're welcome and yeah you're right. Butting in Gerard would throw it off and now I present to you your second cookie :)

**Magica Ring: **Thanks for liking! Here's your cookie :)

**redflower789**: Thank you so much! Here's a cookie for you too :)

and to my other readers thank you so much! Just get some cookies on the platter if you'd like ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 4: Last Night**

_**Military Headquarters…**_

"General Igarashi, we found some files in Lieutenant Ayuzawa's PDA that you might find useful." Yukimura said as he passed the PDA to Tora.

"These are maps, of the mountain bases perhaps?" Tora asked

"Lieutenant Ayuzawa ordered a satellite mapping of the area. These maps are sent to the soldiers who went to the mountain that day." Yukimura explained

"These seem legit but how come there's only one base that shows here?" Tora asked a bit perplexed by the maps.

"Have another mapping of the area to confirm if there's only one base. Have all the soldiers that Ayuzawa took with her that day to prepare. We're coming for her." Tora said

"Roger that." Yukimura said as he saluted and turned to leave.

"Those rebels are pulling a damn neat trick huh?" Gerard asked, leaning by the door frame with his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Tora asked

"It's a decoy base, gosh Tora I thought you were smart." Gerard teased

"It's Ayuzawa's maps, and I trust her." Tora said defensively

"Well, turns out our little friend got fooled." Gerard said, smirking

"Oh and you might want to find the rebels yourself, I'm sure Takumi has some sort of device that deflects satellite signals or at least camouflages them." Gerard said and left Tora alone.

"Oh I'll find them alright." Tora said, an evil smirk playing on his face.

_**Usui Mansion…**_

Mr. Sun was already out bothering the sleeping people by shining it's rays on their eyes causing them to wake up and our little demon lieutenant was no exception.

"It's already morning?" Misaki asked

"No, Misa-chan, it's still night. The sun just felt like substituting for the moon because he looked tired so he let him get some sleep." Usui said teasingly

"Idiot Usui!" Misaki said

"Is that your way of saying good morning to your lover Misaki?" Usui whispered huskily into Misaki's ear

Misaki just blushed and stayed quiet. She tried to stand up but couldn't. Oh, I forgot to tell you that they were still by the fireplace and cuddled each other to sleep. Now, Misaki can't escape Usui's grasp.

"Usui, can you let go of me? I have to use the bathroom." Misaki pleaded

"Can I come to?" Usui asked with his innocent puppy eyes

"N-no, b-baka!" Misaki said blushing and making a mad dash for the door.

Usui just stared and smiled as Misaki's figure disappeared through the door. He couldn't help but think of how much he'll miss her. She's going home soon. And even if he wanted her to leave everything behind and start a new life with him, her high level of responsibility causes her to go back. He smiled at the thought, Misaki has a big heart.

"What are you smiling for idiot?" Misaki asked, waving her hands in front of him.

Usui didn't notice but he's been smiling the whole time. Now a perfect opportunity for him to tease has arrived.

"I'm sorry Misa-chan; I was too caught up with undressing you in my mind that I didn't notice you there." Usui said with a teasing smirk

"Y-you…y-you pervert!" Misaki yelled as she took a pillow and kept on whacking him with it.

"A-alright I'm sorry hahahaha." Usui said laughing and blocking his face from the soft weapon of doom.

"I'm sorry okay? Now, let's go eat something." Usui suggested

"Alright, what's for breakfast then?" Misaki asked

"Hmmmmm, on second thought, you cook for me Misa-chan!" Usui said excitedly

"W-what? Uhm, uh, I think that's not a good idea. You see the stove hates me so uhm, yeah. Hehe." Misaki said nervously, her attempts at cooking doesn't always turn out fine. Wait, it _never _turns out fine.

"Come on Misa-chan, I'm sure you can cook some pancakes or maybe some waffles." Usui nudged her

"I-I don't know, I don't have enough money to pay for your freakishly huge house." Misaki said worried

"Pleeeeeeease Misa-chan. I'll give you lots of hugs and kisses!" Usui said trying to bargain with her

"F-fine. But I'm warning you, I can't pay for your house." Misaki said and headed to the kitchen. Usui followed her

Misaki was preparing everything she needs like bowls, knives, pans etc.

"I thought you said you were a disaster. You can handle the knives just fine." Usui said smiling

"Can you not watch me? I might get too conscious and not cook it properly." Misaki said turning away from Usui.

"Alright, alright. I'll leave you alone. I expect to have breakfast ready by the time I check on you." Usui said

"Alright Misaki, time to cook!" Misaki said cheering herself on as she wiped a sweat drop from her face.

"I wonder how Misa-chan's cooking will taste." Usui said to himself.

Usui was too busy daydreaming on how Misaki will feed him, when he heard an explosion inside the kitchen. Usui rushed to see what it was. He feared that the military might have found out about Misaki's whereabouts and is bombing them.

"Misaki! Are you alright?" Usui said as he rushed to the kitchen.

What he saw inside was …indescribable. It was a complete mess.

"U-Usui! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Misaki said apologetically, sadness dominating her face.

"What happened here?" Usui asked, examining the damage to his kitchen. There was flour everywhere. A bottle of Maple Syrup spilled on the floor, a few slices of fruit sticking on to Misaki and his microwave has met its end.

"I-I already warned you I can't cook, so it's your fault!" Misaki said blushing while fuming at him

"But I never knew that _this_ could happen, even to someone who doesn't know how to cook." Usui said as he went around picking up the bottle of maple syrup.

"I'm sorry, though I don't know how I'll pay for the damages." Misaki said biting her lip. She doesn't make enough money to even pay for half of the kitchen she nearly blew to bits.

"It's alright you don't have to, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Usui asked worriedly as he walked over to Misaki.

"You should ask that to your microwave." Misaki said trying to lighten up the mood.

"What did happen?" Usui asked, how can anyone screw up a microwave?

"W-well, you see, I thought it'll make it easier to cook the pancakes on a microwave so I put the batter in a plastic container and waited for it to cook." Misaki said a bit embarrassed

"Did you check if the container was microwave safe?" Usui asked

"W-well, no." Misaki said as she sighed.

"Well _that_ explains it." Usui said

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Usui said as he took Misaki's hands. He just realized it was so sticky

"Oh, sorry. I spilled the maple syrup." Misaki said embarrassed

Usui took her hand and began to suck the maple syrup off her fingers while looking at her. Misaki just stared at him, mesmerized. He sucked all the maple syrup from her fingers before letting go.

"You're so tasty Misaki; I could just eat you for breakfast." Usui teased.

"Y-you.." Misaki was speechless

"Oh and it's a good thing the pancakes didn't get to cook. Turns out you used confectioner's sugar instead of flour." Usui said and chuckled

"They're both white, how should I know?" Misaki asked innocently, she looks like a kid.

"Misaki is so cute." Usui said as he patted her head

"Misaki is so cute." Misaki said mocking him

"Just a bit lower and you'll sound like me." He teased

What was supposed to be a romantic breakfast ended up in cleaning up Usui's disastrous kitchen.

"I'm hungry Usui." Misaki said while mopping the sugar off the floor.

"Well, I'm not the one who messed up the pancakes." Usui said teasingly

"Well, I'm not the one who forced me to cook even though I already gave a warning that I can burn down your whole mansion." Misaki said narrowing her eyes and pouting

"Okay, you're right. I should've listened. But I just didn't think that someone your age can cause such a disaster in my kitchen." Usui said

"Look, I'm sorry I'm not blessed with culinary prowess so let it go okay?"

Usui just sighed. He did force Misaki into cooking something for him, so he needs to take responsibility for it.

"Misaki, do you Mind if I leave you with Sakura-chan today? I have to do something." Usui asked

"Sakura? Yeah, sure it's fine." Misaki said

"Then I'll drop you off after lunch."

"Hey, you're not mad at me, are you?" Misaki asked sadly

"Don't worry I'm not. I just don't want you to get bored while I'm gone." Usui said and flashed a warm smile.

_**Sakura's flower's shop…**_

"I'll see you tonight okay? Be good." Usui said as he kissed Misaki's forehead.

"I'm not a little girl, Usui. I'll see you tonight." Misaki said as she kissed Usui on his cheek.

"Sakura-chan, don't let Misaki near the kitchen. I'm serious." Usui said, then gave a wink to his sweet angel and drove off on his motorbike.

"Sooo, Misa-chan, what's going on between you two?" Sakura asked as she looked at Misaki with that suspicious teasing look

"H-huh? Oh uhm… I think it's best that I tell you inside." Misaki said shyly

"You what? Seriously Misaki?" Sakura asked, surprised as Misaki told her the whole story.

"But it was bound to happen anyway. You two are a perfect match." Sakura said moe flowers starting to leak out of her.

"Th-thanks." Misaki said looking down on her feet and blushing to her roots. She was never the one for girl talks anyway.

"Oh, but you said you're going back to the city." Sakura said sadly

"Yeah, I have to, I'll just fix some things then I'll go back." Misaki said

"Ooooooh, isn't it thrilling? It's like forbidden love!" Sakura's moe flowers are now reaching overload

"W-what? No, it's not like that, ah Sakura-chan the flowers!...too many!" Misaki said trying to shove flowers out of her way

"Oh no, I'm sorry." Sakura said apologetically

"Well, since you're going back soon, I want to give you a gift Misaki." Sakura said as she walked over to her drawer.

"Here you go Misaki." Sakura gave Misaki a bracelet with a diamond rose on the middle.

"This looks expensive Sakura." Misaki said

"It's alright. Since you're going back, I want you to have something as remembrance of our friendship." Sakura said smiling at her.

Misaki was happy and guilty at the same time. If these are the kind of people she's been trying to hurt then something's definitely wrong. They're not killers at all.

"I think I see Usui's bike outside Misaki." Sakura said peeping out the window.

"Yeah, it's him. Well, I guess I'll have to go. Thanks for the bracelet. I'll keep it safe." Misaki said as she hugged Sakura goodbye.

"Be careful Misaki, your people aren't exactly trustworthy." Sakura warned.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Misaki said as she headed towards the door.

"Ready to go?" Usui greeted her

"Yeah, let's go. I have a bad feeling about tonight." Misaki said worriedly

"Well, don't worry. Tonight, we're going to enjoy ourselves." Usui said as he mounted the bike

"What are you up to?" Misaki eyed him suspiciously

"Just a dinner date. Don't worry." Usui smiled and drove home.

_**Usui Mansion; Garden…**_

"So this is why you left me at Sakura's place the whole afternoon?" Misaki asked

"Yeah, sorry about that. I wanted this as a surprise." Usui said smiling

"It's a surprise alright." Misaki said as she marveled at her surroundings. Usui set up some lights around them with a table in the middle. The moon was full which was perfect for such a romantic evening. A candle was lit on the middle of the table and the food was set on the table.

"Why prepare such a dinner Usui?" Misaki asked curious, she knew no holidays to celebrate today.

"I just wanted to make you happy that's all." Usui said

"Well I'm happy." Misaki said blushing a bit

"Misaki, I wanted to ask you, after all this drama has been settled, would you start anew with me? You know go away from here. Travel the world, or at least settle down in some other part of the world." Usui said seriously

"You mean like, run away? Get married, have a family?" Misaki asked, surprised by the question

"Well, yeah something like that." Usui said and chuckled

"So I guess this is like an indirect proposal for marriage."

"I guess so." Usui took her hand and kissed it.

"Well, I think I will accept." Misaki said as she held on to Usui's hand

"I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet. They don't actually sell the good stuff up here in the mountains." Usui said apologetically

"It's alright. We can seal it with a kiss." Misaki suggested shyly

Usui was taken aback by Misaki's suggestion.

"Why certainly my lady." Usui said as he walked over to Misaki

"I love you." Misaki said looking into his eyes before she sealed his lips for a kiss.

They stayed like that for a moment or two before gunshots were heard at the base of the mountain.

"They're here." Usui said sadly

"I have to go Usui, they can't reach the village. They'd kill them for sure." Misaki said worriedly

"Be careful Misaki, I'll wait for you. I love you." Usui said as he let go of Misaki

"I love you too Takumi. Stay sexy for me." Misaki said while blushing, she gave Usui one last peck on his cheek and one last loving look before she ran towards her allies.

"I'll see you soon my love." Usui said as he watched Misaki disappear into the woods.

Done! So sad they had to part. Sorry I know I'm being bad guy for separating them but hey a story has have its thrills right? Sadly I ran out of cookies so I won't be handing some today, sorry. I would like to thank those who reviewed, followed and faved on this story. I hope the numbers increase! I'd be happy to post the next chapter if I get an increase on the reviews or faves.

Ja Mata! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home**

_**Usui Mansion…**_

"Usui-san, the military has blockaded all the streets leading up to the mountains. Helicopters are out surveying the area and snipers are running about in the forests." Kanou said through the phone.

"Just go as planned. They know what to do. Warn the others not to shoot the running lady in the woods. She's a good person." Usui replied with a bit of humor

"Of course, it's Ayuzawa-san, isn't it?" Kanou asked

"Yeah. Don't shoot or I'll have your heads." Usui warned

"Of course Usui-san." Kanou said and cut the line.

_**Madaki Mountains; Forest…**_

Misaki was running towards the base of the mountain as fast as she could. She wouldn't let them find out anything about the village near the peak. She assumed there will be snipers situated around the forest. She knows how the military enjoys having snipers around.

"Hey, guys!" Misaki shouted hoping to run in on one of their men

"Lend me a gun will you? It's me Lieutenant Ayuzawa!" Misaki shouted again. No response

"Damn it. Just lend me a fucking gun you bastards!" Misaki screamed her demon aura engulfing her being.

The trees rattled as the people on them shook in fear. One of the men tossed a gun towards her and ran away.

"What a wuss." Misaki huffed and went on.

"She might've been held captive, but she's still our demonic lieutenant." One of the guys whispered to the other.

"She looks better than she did before! Just what did they do to her up there?" One of the men asked

"I don't know, but she's extra scary now."

Misaki ran like there's no tomorrow. She needed to get them as far away from there as possible. She heard the crackling of branches near her and assumed it might be one of the rebels.

"Anyone there?" Someone called out.

'_I know that voice'_

"Tora?" Misaki called out

"Misaki!" Tora appeared from behind the tree and rushed over to hug Misaki

""I'm so glad you're alright." Tora said as he hugged Misaki

"Y-yeah. So where are the others?" Misaki asked

"They're advancing towards the mountain peak of course." Tora said as a matter of fact

"W-what?" Misaki asked a little too loud

"Why is something wrong?" Tora asked suspiciously

"Uhm w-well -_come on Misaki think of something, don't make this any harder for Usui_- uh, you see, they let me go if I promised to halt the attack on them." Misaki lied to him

"Is that so? You sure they won't try anything funny?" Tora asked

"Y-yeah. They promised." Misaki answered, not looking into his eyes. Lying was hard enough for her.

Tora took some time to think before he barked into his radio "Mission Aborted. I repeat mission aborted!"

"What's wrong Tora?" Gerard asked through the radio

"Abort the mission. Ayuzawa's orders." Tora said seriously

"Ugh fine. You better not regret this." Gerard said and cut the transmission

"Thanks Tora. We better regroup. We're still not safe out here. You'll never know." Misaki said trying to sound convincing

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Tora said as he took Misaki's hands and led her to the others.

_**Madaki Mountains; Troop base**_

"You set up base here?" Misaki asked

"It's temporary. It'll be taken down in a day or two since we found you already." Tora explained

"Where's Gerard?"

"I'm over here Ayuzawa." Gerard said happily

"Hey, how've you been?" Misaki said trying to sound friendly

"Just fine. How about you Ayuzawa? They didn't try to change your mind up there did they?" Gerard asked jokingly

"Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine." Misaki reassured, not answering the latter question.

"I think it's best if we just take you home for now." Tora suggested

"Sure. I'm a bit tired anyway." Misaki gave him a nod

All of them were in the government car when fireworks started to light up the sky, it came from the direction of Usui's Mansion. It looked beautiful, but one firework in particular caught Misaki's eye, it was heart-shaped.

'_Must be part of the surprise' _Misaki thought. Her heart clenched, she wanted to watch the fireworks with Usui in the garden, holding his hand and feeling his warmth. She tried so hard to hold back the tears. She missed him already.

"Misaki, are you alright?" Tora asked as he gently rubbed Misaki's knuckles trying to calm her down.

"I'm just happy that I'll be able to go home at last." Misaki lied again; she can't possibly say that she wanted to go back. They'll have her head.

"I'm happy too, that I got you back." Tora said and took in Misaki for a hug.

"Sheesh, get a room you two." Gerard joked.

"Shut up!" Tora said and smacked him on the head playfully

_**Usui Mansion…**_

"Usui-san, the soldiers pulled back. The rebels said that Ayuzawa-san convinced them to." Kanou reported

"Did she make it back safely?" Usui asked

"Yes, she's on her way home now."

"That's good. I'm glad she's alright." Usui said relieved

"Why did you lit up the fireworks? You were supposed to watch it with her right?" Kanou asked, curious

"They got here before I even had the chance to watch it with her, but I know that she saw it too. Those fireworks, even though were not together, those fireworks connected our hearts and our thoughts even for a moment. I'm sure that she was thinking of me, how she would have loved to watch it with me. I was thinking of the same thing too. I just want to hold her in my arms and cuddle with her while watching it, or just hold her hands," Usui said, a bit of sadness in his tone

"It's scary how love can change a man. You used to be blinded by the rage you have for our unjust government, but now you've changed." Kanou said

"Is it bad that I've changed?" Usui asked

"Not at all. It seems that love has caused you to see the greater things in life. As long as you're with her you'll be fine."

"As long as I'm with her, I'll welcome the future with open arms." Usui said as his mind drifted to the warmth of Misaki's smile.

_**Ayuzawa Household…**_

"Misaki!" Minako hugged her daughter tight.

"I'm home, okaa-san." Misaki said happily

"Welcome home, Misaki." Minako said, tears of joy running down her face

"Nee-chan, you're home." Suzuna added and hugged her sister

"Were you alright while I was gone?" Misaki asked worriedly. She was the breadwinner of the family as her mother was sickly and her sister was still in college.

"Don't worry nee-chan. We can manage." Suzuna said

"That's right Misaki. We were just so worried about you." Minako added

"Well, I'm home now. Let's go inside, I want to take a rest." Misaki said as she headed inside their house.

Misaki and her family had a feast that night. They had talks of what happened the days that she was gone and if the military or the media has been a pain in the ass. Misaki did not enjoy having her face on TV.

"Nee-chan was the talk of the neighborhood. They were all betting whether you're alive or not." Suzuna said a blank face plastered on her

"What nice neighbors we have." Misaki said sarcastically

"Now, now Misaki that can't be helped. Just be thankful you are alive." Her mother said with a smile

The rest of dinner was spent in silence. As much as Misaki would love to chat her mind kept drifting off to Usui. She wants to go back so bad she might as well run towards his house right now. Minako noticed the change in Misaki. There was melancholy and lots of longing in her eyes. A look that she knows so well, Misaki was in love, for real this time. She silently ate her food as she observed her daughter.

"I'm going to take a bath." Misaki declared as she cleared the dishes and headed for the bathroom.

"Nee-chan looks sad." Suzuna said

"She does, doesn't she?" Minako agreed with her daughter.

After Misaki took her bath she went straight to bed. She just wants to go to sleep to drown the sadness. She's hoping she'll see him in her dreams, or at least hear his voice. She was going mad, and this is just the first day.

"_Misaki, don't cry." Usui cooed _

"_Usui?" Misaki looked around, looking for her perverted alien. He was behind her._

"_We'll see each other again, you promised remember? So don't be sad, I'll always be thinking of you." Usui said and patted Misaki's head and wiped away her tears._

"_Don't you dare think of anything perverted you alien." Misaki said_

_He chuckled "I can't promise anything; but always remember this, I love you Misaki." He said as he looked into her eyes_

"_I love you too Takumi." _

_He flashed a warm smile at her and started to fade…_

Misaki jolted up from her bed. "It was a dream."

She got up from her bed and put on a robe and ventured out to their porch. She took a beer from their fridge and started to chug it down on their porch.

"Haaaaaaa, nothing tastier on a summer night than ice-cold beer." Misaki said as she stretched and took another sip of her beer.

"Misaki?"

"Okaa-san?"

"Why are you still up?" Minako asked

"I can't sleep. How about you?" It was her turn to ask

"Just came down to get some water. I got thirsty." Minako reasoned

Silence hung in the air until Minako broke the ice.

"You met someone there, didn't you and now your heads over heels?" Minako asked and sat beside her on the porch

Misaki's flustered state and blushing face was a complete giveaway. These kinds of talks were never her thing, and it will never be; especially when talking about love with your mother.

"Is he handsome? Is he nice to you? Is he a gentleman? Is he interested in marriage?" Minako bombarded Misaki with questions.

"To answer all of it; Yes, he is." She said with a shy smile

"Is he a rebel?" Minako asked seriously

"Okaa-san. I was locked up in a rebel's house. Of course he is." She said as a matter of fact

"Oooooh, then it is like forbidden love; with a twist! You're still with Tora aren't you?" Minako said and giggled. She was acting like a high school girl.

"Yeah, but-" Minako cut her off "You don't feel happy with him anymore; heck you never felt real happiness when you were with him."

She just sighed, her mother hit the bull's-eye again, but she wouldn't deny it.

"I want to break up with him." Misaki said sternly

"I won't try to stop you Misaki, you're a grown woman. Just be careful, your love isn't exactly widely accepted in our society, or at least in our country." Minako said

"Just one last thing."

"What is it?"

"Do you love him?" Minako asked seriously

"I love him." Misaki said with much seriousness as her mother

"Then you have my blessings." Minako said and stood up

"I hope to meet him someday." She added and went upstairs

Misaki spent a few more minutes on the porch before heading back to her room herself. She was about to go back to bed when her phone rang.

'_Damn it Tora, let me sleep._' Misaki said to herself. She ignored the calls and lie down on her bed.

'_Brrrrng…brrrng…brrrng'_ her phone rang nonstop

"Who in their right mind would call someone repetitively in the middle of the night?" Misaki asked aloud; clearly pissed as she took her phone and checked the caller id. It was an unknown number. Her heart suddenly raced, hoping it belonged to _him._

She pressed the answer button and hoped for the best.

"Hello?" Misaki said

"Gosh Misa-chan, just how long does it take you to answer your phone?" Usui said with fake annoyance in his voice.

"Usui…"

Hey guys! It's been a while sorry 'bout that. This chapter must be the shortest one I've written (well, typed actually) so far. Yes, I know the title says 'welcome home' which sound so happy and welcoming but the actual story has a sad atmosphere XD so what do you guys think? I know Misaki drinking beer is a bit OOC, but I guess it's a way to add depth? *sigh* look at me talking about depth and other shizz when I could just admit that it would be freakin' awewsome to have Misaki drink beer on a summer's night XD Anyway, I'd want to thank all those who reviewed, faved and followed. Hope the numbers keep rising guys (please?). I'd really appreciate the reviews so I can know what you're thinking and make the story better. Well cheerio! (Oh and thanks to those who actually read this part mainly because it just consists of my ramblings XD)

Ja Mata! ;)

**Special Mention Corner:**

**GlamGurl17: **I'm so happy that you like it. Thanks a lot!

**yuloman: **Thanks for liking it!

**RubyDemonXoXo:** Romeo and Juliet huh? Never really thought of it that way but I guess it does look like it XD about your question; you'll just have to read on to find out ;)

**Hotmesschristine: **Don't worry he won't be evil on the next chapter ;)

**PadfootStarfyre: **There will definitely be a confrontation with Usui, Tora and Misaki so stay tuned! ;)

**tasha: **yeah, it would be nice if it was in the manga :D

**cheerwinesherbet:** thanks!

**Takumisa777**: I definitely took my time, it took me 3 days XD and I'm glad I was able to give you a surprise :D

**Astrid1357:** Thank you so much!


	6. Chapter 6

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 6: Life Goes On**

"Usui…"

"Hello Misaki, having a good rest?" Usui asked playfully

"How did you get my number?"

"I'm still your stalker love." Usui said

"Idiot! Who the hell calls someone in the middle of the night and asks if they were having a good rest?"

"That would be me, my love."

"You are simply unbelievable."

"I am an alien after all." Usui said, Misaki could feel him smirking on the other line

"What do you want Usui?" Misaki asked sleepily

"Just checking up on you, you sound tired Misa-chan, have you not been sleeping well?" He asked worriedly

"Well you keep on invading my dreams, how do you expect me to sleep?" Misaki said, embarrassed

He just chuckled and paused for a moment "I miss you Misaki."

"I miss you too idiot." Misaki said, blushing

"You're blushing right now, aren't you?" He asked teasingly

"Sh-shut up and go to sleep! It's late already." Misaki hissed

"Alright, good night my sweet angel, see you soon." Usui said and cut the line

Misaki lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. She couldn't help but think of what would happen from then on "What have I gotten myself into?" She didn't even notice it but her eyes have already closed themselves and she began to drift to slumber land.

"Good morning Misaki!" Her mother greeted

"Good morning okaa-san. What's for breakfast?" Misaki asked as she approached the table and sat on the chair rubbing her eyes.

"Your favorite. Miso soup with baby sardines and rice omelet." Minako said smiling as she tosses the baby sardines into the pan. The smell was heavenly and it was definitely filling Misaki's stomach.

"Were you able to sleep well after our little talk last night Misaki?" Minako asked, she was now pouring water in the pan and preparing the eggs.

"Acceptable enough, I guess." Misaki said placed her head on the table, her chin holding it up.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot. A letter came in for you. It's from the military. I placed it on the table by the door."

"What could it be now? I'm not in the mood to go to work." Misaki said as she stood up to retrieve the letter.

She found the letter on the table just as her mother said. She picked it up and opened it, as usual there was the military insignia on top and the word CONFIDENTIAL written in bold letters. Misaki didn't read the whole thing as the first part only consisted of greetings and who the letter was from. She skipped to the second part where the main purpose of the letter was written.

"Now what do we have here?" Misaki examined the letter and could not be more pleased of what she saw inside. She was given a mandatory two week leave given to soldiers who are captured and/or injured.

"Finally I can rest." Misaki made her way back to the kitchen.

"They gave me two weeks off duty." Misaki said happily

"Well that's great Misaki. You can catch up on what you've missed while you're gone." Minako said as she set the plates on the table.

"I'm home." Suzuna said

"Welcome home Suzuna, where have you been?" Misaki asked

"I bought some fruits in the market. It's good for your health." Suzuna proceeded to the kitchen counter took a chopping board and knife and sliced the fruits to bite sized pieces

After having breakfast, Misaki's mother asked her to go to the supermarket to buy some food and other things needed inside the house. Suzuna asked to come along but she said she'll be fine on her own.

"I'll be back soon." Misaki said and left

_**Supermarket…**_

The supermarket was full of people that day because there was a sale on almost everything.

"Hmmmm now let's see I'll need some eggs, some salmon…" Misaki was reading the list given to her by Minako when someone bumped into her.

"Hey, could you please be more careful next time." Misaki said and took a closer look at the man who bumped her. He was wearing a hat and a trench coat with a moustache happily sitting on his face.

He didn't say anything but he didn't leave her alone either. He kept following her around the supermarket. He filled her basket with high quality products when she's not looking and she doesn't even realize the weight her basket's put on.

"Now for some cup noodles." Misaki took a peek at her basket and found all the expensive stuff in it. She looked around and found the moustache man still following her.

She walked up to him and gave him a piece of her mind "Look _mister_, I don't know what's your problem but I'm not going to buy all these stuff for you so go get your own basket to put your things in and pay for them yourself." Misaki turned to leave and began to put the expensive items on one shelf but the moustache man kept putting them back

"What the fuck is your problem mister?" Misaki asked, steam coming out of her ears. She was so pissed.

"I'll pay for it, don't worry Ayuzawa."

"How did you know my name?" She stared at him wide eyed

'_No way, there's no way…_' Misaki thought to herself as she took off his hat. His beautiful blonde hair came down. Emerald eyes happily looking down at her.

"What the hell are you doing here Usui?" Misaki half-whispered

"Shopping for groceries." He said nonchalantly. He took the basket from Misaki and proceeded to fill it up again.

"Usui I can't pay for all of those things." She repeated

"I'll pay for it so don't worry."

And so they spent their time looking for items with great deals and finding some products that goes for 70% percent off.

"Usui you know what I talked to my mother about us." Misaki started

"Really, is she alright with it?" Usui asked a smile playing on his lips

"She'd love to meet you soon."

"Well then I guess I'll be cooking dinner for tonight." Usui said as he proceeded to the meat's section.

"W-wait you can't just turn up at my house!"

Usui just proceeded to buy the things needed for dinner, completely ignoring Misaki

"Ugh, fine I'll call okaa-san and tell her were having a guest." Misaki pulled out her phone and dialed on her mother's number

"That's my girl." Usui said smirking.

Usui paid for everything as he said and accompanied Misaki home.

_**A few blocks from Misaki's house…**_

"Usui, you can take off the disguise now. You look more suspicious than your perverted self." Misaki said and took off Usui's hat

"But I like the moustache. It makes me feel like a sir." Usui joked

"Just take it off." Misaki too the moustache

They walked through the park and through the shortcut that Misaki has just found out because of Usui.

"Shit. That's Tora's car." Misaki pulled down Usui behind a bush. Tora's car was parked in front of their house

"Maybe you should put on the disguise after all." Misaki took the moustache from her bag and stick on Usui's face.

"I guess the hat wouldn't hurt too." She placed the hat on top his head

"Now let's think of a name for you." Misaki said tapping her chin with her index finger as she thought of a name for him.

"Misui Tasuku." Usui blurted out

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Dunno, just felt like it."

"*sigh* Come on let's go, you better not make any _moves_ on me, Tora will shred you to pieces." Misaki said seriously

"I am perfectly capable of defending my gorgeous self Misaki." Usui reassured/teased

"You're too full of yourself."

_**Ayuzawa Household…**_

"This must be the guest that you were talking about Misaki." Her mother greeted them and shook hands with Usui.

"A pleasure to meet you mr….-" Minako's sentence was completed by Usui

"Mr. Misui Tasuku. Nice to meet you too Ms. Ayuzawa." He flashed a dashing smile though the moustache is sitting on his face he still looks handsome.

"Come on in, we also happen to have another guest in the house so feel free to chat."

"Okaa-san, Misui will be cooking dinner for us tonight so will you please lead him to the kitchen? I'll go to Tora."

"Misaki! Where have you been?" Tora stood from the couch and gave Misaki a hug.

The living room was visible from the kitchen so Usui could clearly see what Tora was doing.

Misaki could feel Usui's piecing stare on her back and was forced to gently push Tora away "I just went to buy some groceries."

"Who's your friend over there?" Tora pointed through his chin

"Oh well, he's my grade school classmate and we just met at the supermarket so I invited him here."

"Oh okay then. Come sit with me while he cooks, I missed you a lot." Tora place a kiss on her forehead

It took every bit of Usui's self-control to not throw Tora away from Misaki and just hold her tight and never let her go.

"Misaki is your friend alright? He looks fired up."

"Uh, y-yeah he's fine. He's like that when he cooks. He takes it seriously." Misaki said trying to distract Tora.

They had few more conversations about different things when Usui finally declared

"Dinner's ready!"

Now this chapter is awfully short I know. I planned for this to be longer but time does not permit. Since this might be the last time I'll be updating, in a while anyway, I'll just leave you guys with this chapter wondering what'll happen in their dinner with Tora not letting go of Misaki and Usui not being able to sweep her off her feet. The continuation of this chappy will be posted in the next update. School is starting in our country and my schedule is totally hectic! I mean what kind of school keeps their students in for 11 hours? Anyway hope you guys will forgive my absence and I promise I will update once in a while. I will have at least one or two updates (or more, hopefully) in a month so I hope you'll stand by this story. Reviews are still welcome. See you soon, love ya guys!

I'm sorry if this chapter was not polished because I really don't have the time to check it and shizz I promise to do good on the next on so please spare me

Ja Mata! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Love is a Battlefield**

**Chapter 7: Vacation from Love**

_**Beach…**_

It has been days since Misaki last saw Usui. The dinner went unexpectedly... peaceful. But Misaki could see the strain in Usui's eyes that night. He was holding himself back while Tora was going all out. Feeding Misaki her food and telling stories of that day when Misaki finally agreed to go out with him. Usui didn't seem to be disheartened at all, he didn't give a shit.

Now Misaki and her family are on the way to the beach to give them a little 'time-off' from reality. Unfortunately, Misaki is under observation so Yukimura was forced to come along with them. Hey, the more the merrier, right?

The sun was beating on their backs when they set foot on the beach. It was the middle of summer. A perfect time to play under the sun.

Misaki could feel the fine white sand under her feet as she walked towards the sea. At least a dozen people were having a swim, while some were getting tanned. Yup, the perfect beach setting. What was not so perfect was the way the guys are "glancing" at Misaki. She was wearing a red two-piece swimsuit which covered enough parts to make it look decent. It was normal really, what wasn't was the way the swimsuit complemented Misaki's curves and that got the boys looking. Misaki suddenly felt sad and wished that Usui was there with her. Just so he could give the bastards looking at her his death glare, but since he's not there, she just put on her 'I'm gonna kill you perverts' look and her usual demonic aura. Yes, that got them all running.

"Misaki, don't be such a glum, we're on vacation remember? Come on have fun. You need to enjoy yourself once in a while, especially when you work for the military."

"Okaa-san, how can I enjoy with these bastards looking at me like that?" Misaki said scowling

"Just take it as a compliment. Unless you want someone else giving you those looks right now... hehe" Minako said with a wink.

Misaki blushed to her roots. She knows what her mother meant. She was talking about Usui. Now she missed her perverted alien stalker/ secret lover.

"I'll go get some refreshments." Misaki said wanting to get away from her mother's teasing.

_**Beach Shack…**_

Misaki entered a small shack where a young man, probably in his early twenties was working on the bar. He saw Misaki walk right in and gave her a flirtatious look. Misaki paid no attention to it whatsoever.

"What can I get you on this fine day, sweetchicks- maam?" The bartender had to change his wording because of the look Misaki shot him.

"Just a fruit shake. And make it snappy." Misaki hated to be rude but he was making her uncomfortable.

_**Sea Cliff Manor…**_

After her fruit shake was served she immediately went back to where her family was staying. The government provided for all their needs. Even letting them stay at this beautiful beach house overlooking the sea over a cliff.

Of course this was just an excuse for the military to be able to spy on her, I mean she still stayed with the rebels and they could never be too sure whether she could still be trusted.

The house was empty when Misaki went inside_. 'They're probably taking a swim._' Misaki thought.

She went to the kitchen and tried to fix herself up something to eat. After ten unsuccesful and near to death attempts, she finally settled for some ice cream in the fridge.

The house was so quiet she could hear the sound of the waves slamming against the cliff rocks at the bottom. She felt lonely and wished for the company of her beloved alien.

Just then someone from behind hugged her and held her close, she gasped.

"Usui..." she whispered, barely audible.

"Misaki" the man said.

_Shit_. Her tongue slipped.

"Tora what are you doing here? I thought you were at work?" Misaki asked nervously. Tora might've heard her call out Usui's name.

"Why? is it bad to give my girlfriend a surprise visit?" He asked then chuckled.

_'Yeah it is. Especially when she's trying to get away from you.'_ Misaki said in the back of her mind.

Misaki broke free from Tora's hug and faced him. She looked into his eyes, he was hiding something.

"Come on, why are you really here?" Misaki asked trying to pry out some information.

"I just wanted to see you, is that bad?" Tora said a smirk playing on his face.

Misaki just sighed and went back to eating her ice cream.

"You don't look to happy to happy to see me. Anything wrong?" Tora asked worriedly

"No, it's nothing really. I'm just bored out here. I was expecting to go for a swim but the beach is littered with perverts." Misaki said, annoyed by the fact that she couldn't enjoy herself.

"Then why don't I take you somewhere nice." Tora said as he offered his hand to Misaki.

Misaki took it hesitantly, a sad thought played inside her head '_I guess he's not stalking me after all._'

_**Beach…**_

"Where exactly are we going?" Misaki asked, they've been walking for almost half an hour now.

"Just wait, you'll see." Tora said, not slowing his pace one bit.

After a few more minutes of walking Tora finally stopped.

"We're here?" Misaki asked

"Yeah, we're here." Tora said with a smile.

Misaki never notice it but they were in a secluded part of the beach. The rock formations hiding them among the rest.

"Just how did you find this place?"

"I went scouting a while ago. I knew you'd be too uncomfortable with so much people around."

"Thanks." Misaki mumbled and took a dip in the water.

They spent their whole afternoon there chatting, and when everything seemed fine and normal Tora suddenly cupped Misaki's face and gave her a longing kiss on her lips.

Misaki was shocked and kept her eyes open the whole time. Tora's kisses were foreign to her now, and a bit repulsive.

She pushed him away and '_SMACK_' gave him a heart stopping slap that shocked the both of them.

Misaki was speechless, unable to move. She tried to say sorry but her mind doesn't will her to. She stood there frozen like a statue.

Tora never said a word and left Misaki alone where he'd taken her.

For some reason, the solitude Misaki had right now was comforting her and for some reason she never regret what she did.

_**Sea Cliff Manor…**_

Tora knew something was up. The way Misaki slipped up with the names when he slipped his arms around her. There was definitely someone else. Now that slap proved it. He was hurt of course that three years of their relationship went down to the ground just like that, but he won't give up so easily. Now he only had one final thing to do before he could call it a '_war._'

"Let's see Misaki, if tonight you'll say yes." Tora said as he held a red velvet box in his hands.

_**Sea Cliff Manor; Garden…**_

Minako and the others set up a barbecue in the garden where they could celebrate their '_really_' awesome day.

Yukimura brought out some watermelons and Suzuna had a box of fireworks with her.

Minako was at the grill, prepping up some grilled crabs and fish which Yukimura caught while he went fishing.

Misaki was at the corner, staring at the night sky as the stars scattered across, illuminating what was now her dimming heart.

"Hey"

Misaki looked up to see Tora giving her a weak smile.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I was just surprised." Misaki said and mentally slapped herself

'_What a lame excuse Misaki! "Surprised"? Sure like he would believe that._' Misaki's subconscious ranted.

"It's alright, understand." Tora said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

They remained silent until Minako called everyone to dinner.

They all shared a few laughs over dinner, telling each other stories of what happened before and what they think would happen in the future.

"Let's start up the fireworks!" Yukimura called out as everyone finished dinner.

They readied the fireworks on one corner and lit it up. What everyone saw surprised them.

The words 'Misaki will you marry me?' were spelled out by the fireworks.

Misaki's mouth hung open. What the hell?

"I know not the most original idea, I've had, but hey what better way to propose than fireworks right?"

Misaki didn't bother answering his question, she just stood there mouth lying agape.

"So what's your answer Misaki?" Tora asked waiting for her answer eagerly. He was already on his knees with the box lying open revealing a silver ring a beautiful heart flower shaped diamond ring inside.

Misaki just stared at him and at the ring.

"If you're thinking about what happened a while ago, it's okay really, let's just forget about that."

"Come on Lieutenant! What's your answer?" Yukimura shouted, obviously excited.

Misaki looked at her mom; Minako gave her a sad smile. She knew her daughter loved someone else.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't…" Misaki didn't even finish her sentence and ran away. The cold breeze hugging her and her sun dress barely giving warmth.

Misaki didn't know where she was heading but she just ran and ran until she was out of breath. When she finally surveyed the area she was in, she was on the other side of the island and the beach house was clearly visible from where she was standing.

She took a few more steps and found herself standing over a cliff.

It took her awhile to notice that a man was there too. Staring at the beach house, the lights sparkling in his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes.

"Usui…" Misaki whispered

He turned to look at her and gave her a warm smile. He opened his arms, expecting a hug.

Misaki ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug she could give. They held on to each other tight. Not wanting to let go.

"Are you okay Misaki?" Usui asked as he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm alright." She said as she buried her face into his chest.

Usui lifted her left hand and examined it. He gave a sigh of relief.

"What's wrong?" Misaki asked

"I thought, you said yes to his proposal." Usui said with mock hurt.

"I would never do that to you.

"I know, just making sure."

They lie down on the soft grass and watched the stars together. Misaki in Usui's arms her head lying on his chest.

"You were watching me all along weren't you?" Misaki asked, trying to sound all annoyed.

"Yeah, I was. I wasn't going to let you go to a beach wearing that swimsuit without me watching you. No sireee." Usui said playfully

Misaki punched his arm and muttered "Pervert!"

"Forever and always." Usui said as he smiled.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you'll come running to me wearing that swimsuit of yours, and then maybe we can have some hot rendezvous on the beach." Usui said with a smirk

"You asshole! Perverted psycho!" Misaki was blushing to her roots when she stood up.

Misaki was about to walk away when Usui pulled her back down and she landed right on top of him. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and started to do some exploring of his own. He untied the back of Misaki's sundress and caressed the skin of her back. Her sundress slowly falling.

"Do you trust me?" Usui asked between kisses.

"Yes, I trust you dammit. I love you." Misaki said completely lost in her euphoria.

Right then a shooting star passed by as Misaki whispered in her head, probably the greatest wish she had up to date: _"I wish this night would never end."_

Hey guys! I'm so sorry from the very bottom of the abyss in my heart for not updating this story for so long. I've been busy with school for the past months and life has been living hell. I know I promised to update once or twice a month but it never happened and I'm really sorry. Anyway hope you guys liked this chappy because right now I should be studying for my exams XD I'm not sure if this chapter is satisfactory enough for you guys because I haven't wrote anything in a while so I'm really sorry. My gears are a bit rusty. You guys can help me out through your reviews and opinions. I reaaaaaaally appreciate all those people out there who reads my story and my random ramblings XD Thanks again and hope to see you guys soon on the next chapter.

P.S.

Continuation of chapter 6 might come off as an extra chapter/ side story only. Sorry I said I'll continue it but I didn't see it as much for the story progression. So like I said last time, it's up to your imaginations. ;)

Ja mata! :3


End file.
